


Spider-Man & Silk: One of the Gang

by d0d0bird



Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [41]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awkward Cindy Moon, Awkward Peter Parker, Bullying, Cindy Moon-centric, Embarrassed Cindy Moon, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Embarrassment, Exposed Underwear, F/M, Humiliation, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Peter Parker, It's Not a Literal Adoption But Still, Jessica Jones Adopts Peter Parker, Light Angst, Making Out, Messy, Pantsing, Poly, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Peter Parker, Polyamory, Poor Peter Parker, Ridicule, Situational Humiliation, Social Humiliation, Some Humor, Spanking, Suspension, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, wedgie, wedgies, wet clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0d0bird/pseuds/d0d0bird
Summary: Things have turned out differently for Peter Parker than expected. Somehow this total dweeb has managed to land himself not one but two girlfriends. As Peter and Cindy Moon begin to integrate themselves into each other’s friend groups, the two find it pretty difficult to keep it in their pants.
Relationships: Cindy Moon/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507763
Kudos: 7





	Spider-Man & Silk: One of the Gang

“Would you hurry up!?” yelled the large man toward the back.

“What are you worried about?” asked the man carrying a box past him, “We got protection from the cops.”

“But not the capes,” muttered the first man under his breath.

Around the corner of a nearby storage container, Spider-Man and Silk were peering around the corner. They were watching and listening closely.

“That’s us,” whispered Spider-Man, “We’re the capes.”

“I gathered,” whispered Silk.

They were staking out a weapons deal taking place at the docks. The distributors were supposedly in possession of some of the hottest firepower in the city. Spider-Man and Silk aimed to nip it in the bud here before it made its way to the streets. The two of them had been working together for a few weeks now.*

*Since the events of [Silk: Along Came Another Spider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199640)

“When do we jump them?” asked Silk.

“Whenever you’re ready, honestly.”

Silk and Spider-Man leapt out from behind the crate and toward the arms dealers. Many of them dropped the boxes they were carrying and ran. Others drew their personal sidearms and opened fire. Spider-Man and Silk were safe thanks to their spider-sense and reflexes, quickly disarming the armed attackers.

The large man was the last one standing. He looked at Spider-Man and Silk for a moment, then at one of the discarded boxes. He sprinted for the box. He picked up a heavy, complex-looking rifle from the ground just in time for Spider-Man to snatch it away with a web.

“Vibration tech,” he noted, “I don’t know if you know about the last guy who was dealing these, but if you like your testicles where they are, I’d find a new line of work.”

Both Silk and the arms dealer looked at Spider-Man in stunned confusion.

“I just realized that since neither of you know who Herman Schultz is,” said Spider-Man, “That must have sounded really weird.*”

*Find out more in [Jessica Jones: Bad Reputation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904953)

“Yes,” sighed Silk.

“Kinda, yeah,” shrugged the arms dealer.

Spider-Man whipped the vibration weapon at the man’s head, knocking him unconscious.

“Now _that_ ,” whispered Silk, draping her arms around Spider-Man, “That was pretty badass.”

Silk backed away and began walking backwards. That’s when Spider-Man noticed she had latched two strands of webbing to his collarbone. He felt himself jerked forward as he bent over and stumbled after Silk. She pulled him into one of the unused storage containers and reeled him into her arms.

Cindy pulled her scarf down and Peter’s mask up so quickly it seemed like one fluid motion. Then their faces were on each other. Cindy reached around and squeezed Peter’s butt, causing him to yelp and lean into an even harder kiss.

Cindy let herself fall backward with Peter on top of her. She caught them by firing two webs at the ceiling of the container. Peter moaned with pleasure as he fell into Cindy’s body, feeling her every muscle thrust into him in return. They hung there at a 90° angle, embracing in one another as Cindy held them up with the webs.

Cindy snarled as she wrapped both legs around Peter’s torso and yanked back on both webs. She hoisted herself up to the ceiling of the container, carrying Peter up with her between her legs. Once they were at the top, she fired more webs out behind her, creating a hammock for both her and Peter.

The two groped and kissed at each other in the swinging web. Cindy began to pull away at Peter’s shirt of his costume. He began to do the same with hers. Both were incredibly drawn to the other, almost ravenously going at it.

Soon their costumes lay across the floor of the storage container as the web hammock continued to swing back and forth as they began to thrust.

***

“It’s good,” nodded Bobbi, “For this early of a draft, it’s quite impressive.”

“Thanks!” smiled Peter.

“Have you thought about looking into Anthony Serba’s work?” suggested Bobbi, “He’s done a lot of research in genetics and evolution.”

“Briefly,” said Peter, “You think he’s worth reading up on more?”

“Absolutely! Even if you don’t end up using it, his theories on genetic inheritance are fascinating!”

“Are you nerds done?” asked Jessica impatiently.

Jessica was on the other end of the couch from Peter and Bobbi, sipping a rum and Coke as she lazily browsed the internet on her laptop.

“It’s my thesis, Jessica,” said Peter, “I’m not going to be done for a while.”

“Not if you obsess over it you’re not.”

“Jessica has a point,” said Bobbi, “You’ve worked on this a lot today. Why don’t you give it a break? Give your brain a rest before you go out on patrol.”

“Fine,” conceded Peter, closing his laptop.

“Silk going with you tonight?” asked Jessica.

“Yeah, actually,” said Peter, “We’ve been going out as a team lately. It’s helped enormously.”

“I guess it pays to have a sidekick,” scoffed Jessica.

“She’s not my sidekick,” insisted Peter, “She’s… Sort of like an apprentice.”

“You two still boning all the time?”

“I- Um…” sputtered Peter, flustered, “We’re still seeing each other, yes.”

“And you’re sure that’s a good idea?” asked Bobbi cautiously.

“Of course I do!” exclaimed Peter defensively.

“Hey,” assured Jessica calmly, “We’re happy for you Peter. We trust your judgment. Just… Be careful, okay? You rush into these things much faster than most people. Plus, the vigilante stuff will only make that riskier.”

“Right,” said Peter quietly.

Jessica was speaking from experience. About a year ago Spider-Man had begun an affair with Black Cat. He had completely fallen for her against Jessica warnings. It turned out to be a lie Black Cat used to get what she wanted from him.* Jessica and Peter had only recently met back then and the stress of the incident almost ruined their friendship.

*In [Jessica Jones & Spider-Man: Crossed Your Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910803)

“You okay?” asked Bobbi after a moment.

“Yeah,” said Peter, checking his phone, “Fine. Um, I have to go.”

“Like now?”

“Yeah,” said Peter, putting his laptop into his backpack.

Peter wasn’t about to tell Jessica and Bobbi, but he had just gotten a text from Cindy. She wanted him to swing by her place for sex before they began their patrol together. There was no way Peter was going to miss out on that.

“Peter!” called Bobbi just before he made it out the door.

Peter looked back.

“Why don’t you invite her to hang out with us sometime?” she suggested, “If we get to know her, it’ll make this whole thing less awkward.”

“Got it,” grinned Peter.

Peter closed the door behind him as he left.

“Of all the problems I thought he’d have,” sighed Jessica, “having too much sex wasn’t one I expected.”

***

“Do I _have_ to participate?” asked Peter reluctantly.

“It’ll be weird if you don’t,” said Cindy, “What are you worrying about? It should be no problem for you.”

Peter and Cindy were entering the large roller rink a few blocks away from Empire State University. It was where Cindy’s floor hockey team trained during the season. They were off-season now, but had decided to have an exhibition game by splitting the team in two.

“Of course it’ll be a problem,” said Peter, “You may have forgotten this, but when I’m not using my powers I’m pretty abysmal at sports.”

“Right,” said Cindy, “So use your powers.”

“I can’t-”

“Cindy!” greeted Hector, walking up with open arms.

Cindy smiled back and hugged the large man. After a moment she pulled out of the hug and Hector looked at Peter.

“You bring your little cousin or something?”

“Hey!” protested Peter indignantly.

“Hector,” said Cindy, “This is Peter. We’re… Um, seeing each other.”

“...seriously?”

Peter looked at his feet in embarrassment.

“Watch it!” shouted Cindy angrily.

“Alright! Sorry, sorry,” offered Hector, “We’re setting up the teams now. Is he playing?”

“Um-” began Peter.

“Yes,” answered Cindy.

“Got it,” said Hector, turning to walk back to the group forming teams.

“Is he always that charming?” asked Peter.

“He’s got a good heart,” assured Cindy, “I swear. I’ll try to get through to him. Just give him a chance, okay?”

“Okay,” accepted Peter, “Do I have to get my skates or something?”

Cindy nodded. The two went to the window where Peter put down some cash in exchange for roller blade rental. He strapped them on as Cindy strapped on her own personal pair. Peter was wearing his baggy jeans and hoodie while Cindy was wearing a grey hoodie over black leggings. They both added wrist guards, elbow pads, knee pads, and helmets as well.

Peter skated out onto the rink. He had almost no experience rollerblading, but his superhuman sense of balance kept him from completely falling on his face. He couldn’t rely on his powers too much though; he wouldn’t let himself cheat and he couldn’t risk being seen using his powers.

“Who’s the new guy?” shouted a tall woman.

“This is Peter Parker,” introduced Cindy as she skated in a circle around him, “We started seeing each other a bit ago.”

“Hi everyone,” waved Peter nervously.

No one on the team looked particularly happy to see him. He felt like he was encroaching on their space. Was he the only one here not already on the team?

“Think fast, newbie!”

“Wah!”

Peter flailed his arms about as a hockey stick flew toward his chest. He managed to fumble with it for a moment before dropping it to the ground. This made the team laugh. Peter bent down to pick it up and his wheels rolled out from under him, causing him to land on his face. He groaned as the team laughed even more.

Peter looked up meekly and saw Cindy offering him her hand to help him back up. He took it as she effortlessly lifted him back up to his feet. They turned and looked at the team, who were dividing themselves up into two groups.

“Cindy,” shouted Hector, “You’re on Andy’s team. Patrick, you’re on mine.”

“It’s Peter.”

“Whatever.”

Peter took his place among his teammates, all considerably bigger than him and definitely better hockey players than him. Peter had really hoped he’d be on Cindy’s team. He already felt ridiculously intrusive and out of place here. The last thing he needed to do was make an idiot of himself. He was sure he would though.

The match began not long afterwards. Skaters raced around, using their sticks to dribble a small rubber ball up and down the rink. Peter struggled to keep up with them, but he was still getting a hold on how to skate properly.

“Ow!” yelped Peter as the ball pelted him in the side of the head.

The ball fell to the ground, where it was quickly swept up by the players of the opposing team and shot into Peter’s team’s goal. Hector shot him a dirty look.

“What gives, new guy!?” he cried, “That one was right to you!”

“Relax, Hector,” chastised Cindy, “It’s just a game.”

Hector growled as they set up for the next face off. Soon the game was going again. Peter kept far away from the ball, not wanting a repeat of last time. His strategy proved effective and Hector scored a goal on their opponents not long afterward.

Peter’s team all let out short cheers. Enjoying the excitement, Peter lifted his stick over his head and let out a cheer of his own. It was interrupted when Hector skated by, brought his stick back, and slapped the flat end hard into Peter’s butt.

“OW!” cried out Peter, dropping his stick and grabbing his butt as everyone laughed.

“Hector!” shouted Cindy angrily.

“We’re just messing around!” sneered Hector, “Come on, let’s keep playing!”

So they did. There was another face-off and soon the ball was being whipped up and down the rink. Peter did his best to keep up, following the ball and trying to remember who was on who’s team. That was easier said than done, since Peter didn’t even know who most of them were.

“New guy!” cried out Hector.

Peter looked up frantically as a rubber ball skitted along the floor toward him. Peter surprised himself when he caught it with his stick, looking up to see both teams rushing at him. Panicking, Peter shot the ball at the goal. To his surprise, the goalie made no attempt to block it and the goal was a success. Peter lifted his stick over his head in triumph

“Woohoo!” cheered one player, “You scored on yourselves! Point for us!”

Peter turned bright red, stick still in the air. He wasn’t thinking clearly. He had totally forgotten which goal he was supposed to be aiming for and just scored on the closest one. His team was glaring at him now, particularly Hector.

“What the hell was that, new guy!?” he demanded angrily, throwing his hockey stick aside.

“I’m sorry!” exclaimed Peter, “It was a stupid mistake. I didn’t mean to- Hey!”

Hector had rolled up to Peter and given him a sharp shove to the chest. Peter stumbled as the shove caused him to roll back slightly. Before Peter could really assess the situation, Hector gave him another sharp shove that knocked him onto his butt.

“Hector!” yelled Cindy angrily.

Peter rolled over onto his hands and knees, carefully focusing on how to stand back up in the rollerblades. He was still thinking about this when he felt Hector pull up the back of his hoodie and reach into the back of his jeans.

“EEP!” squealed Peter.

Hector had grabbed two fistfuls of the back of Peter’s compression shorts and yanked up as hard as he could. Peter winced as he was lifted clean off the ground by the pressure in his butt, digging the fabric deeper into him as he hung there suspended in the air.

“Ha! This is how we handle self scorers around here!”

“HECTOR!”

“Oof!”

Peter fell back to the ground on his face, groaning as his nose throbbed in pain. It was still nothing compared to the burning in his butt caused by the still-wedged fabric. Peter looked over his shoulder to see what had happened.

“What gives, Cin!?”

“You’re being a huge dick, Hector!”

Hector had been knocked onto his back. Cindy was standing over him, fists up as if ready to fight. Hector went to get back up, but Cindy leaned down and punched him in the chest. He let out a cough as he slammed back into the ground, wind knocked out of him.

“Cin…” he grunted.

“Anyone else!?” dared Cindy, turning to the rest of the team.

Everyone just stared back in shock.

“Good!” she said, “Peter and I will be leaving. Good game, everybody.”

Cindy offered Peter her hand. He smiled and took it. She helped him to his feet. He winced as the movement caused his underwear to ride up even further. He shoved his hands into the back of his pants to fix it. Several people laughed, but a glare from Cindy shut them up. She then guided Peter out of the rink.

“Thanks,” he whispered, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did!” exclaimed Cindy, “In fact, I’m sorry I didn’t do it sooner.”

The two took off their equipment and Peter turned his back in at the rental window. They began to walk toward the exit of the rink.

“Why didn’t you fight back?” asked Cindy.

“I… I don’t think it’s right to use our powers against normal people, Cindy.”

“Are you kidding me?!” she exclaimed, “If I hadn’t been there, who knows what Hector would have done to you?”

“If experience tells me anything,” sighed Peter, “he probably would have hung me from the goal by that wedgie.”

Cindy stopped walking. Peter noticed and stopped too. They were in a small hallway leading to the exit. It was quiet. They were the only two there.

“...do you think I was wrong to use my powers to help you?” asked Cindy after a moment.

“I…” considered Peter.

“Wouldn’t you have done the same for me?”

Peter thought about it. He liked to think he would have found another solution, but he had to admit that seeing Cindy being picked on might cloud his judgment. It made him wonder if his usual judgment was right at all.

“Peter?”

“Probably,” he nodded, “Yeah, I’d probably have done the same for you.”

“Probably?” sneered Cindy playfully, “Meaning you might have let Hector wedgie the crap out of me?”

“Of course not,” scoffed Peter.

“Because let me tell you,” continued Cindy, “if someone had stopped Liz Allan from giving me all those wedgies freshman year, I would’ve been grateful.”

“I…” muttered Peter, unsure how to respond.

“Plus, you have to admit,” said Cindy, “it was pretty satisfying to see me punch Hector, wasn’t it?”

“Actually it was… kinda hot.”

Cindy’s smile widened. Peter smiled back. It was true. Seeing Cindy sticking up for him with all her strength was a huge turn on, even if he was unsure as to the morality of it. He had always been grateful when Mary Jane stood up for him too, but for some reason seeing Cindy do it with her powers _really_ aroused him.

“Yeah?” said Cindy, putting her arms around Peter’s neck and gently pushing him up against a wall, “Well _I_ think it’s hot that you’d put up with so much punishment before you’d hurt someone.”

“If that’s true,” chuckled Peter, “my life story is going to practically be erotica for you.”

“Shut up,” smiled Cindy.

She pressed her lips into his. He kissed back. She ran her hands down his body, feeling him through his hoodie. She brought her hands up under his shirt, feeling his bare skin and clutching at it with her fingers. Peter moaned as he brought both hands up to cradle Cindy’s head as they kissed. They both froze when they thought they heard someone down the hall.

It was a false alarm. The two looked back at one another and then around the hall. They spotted a utility closet. They looked at one another again. They both scrambled over to the closet, opened it, and rushed in to tear each other’s clothes off and go from there.

***

Cindy and Peter walked into Ed’s Pub. As Bobbi had suggested, Peter had invited Cindy to hang out with the group. Bobbi, Jessica, and Mary Jane had already grabbed a booth. Cindy and Peter saw them and walked over.

“Hi everyone,” waved Peter quietly, “This is Cindy. Cindy, you’ve met Jessica. This is Bobbi and this is MJ.”

“Bobbi?” realized Cindy, “As in Barbara Morse, the Avenger?”

Bobbi smiled confidently.

“Oh yeah,” chuckled Peter, “I guess we hadn’t mentioned that. Bobbi and Jessica are dating.”

“Cool!” smiled Cindy, “Nice to meet you all!”

“Likewise,” smiled Mary Jane back.

Peter and Cindy took their seats next to one another in the booth.

“We already ordered,” said Mary Jane, “We’ll get you two when the server comes back around.”

“What’s good here?” asked Cindy.

“The whiskey,” said Jessica without hesitation.

“You say that about everywhere,” sighed Bobbi.

“That’s because the whiskey is usually the best thing any restaurant has,” shrugged Jessica.

As this conversation was going, Peter felt Cindy’s hand rest on his own between them in the booth. Peter began to run his fingers through hers and eventually found his hand on her knee, feeling it through her skinny jeans.

“So Cindy,” whispered Mary Jane, “How are you adjusting to the vigilante lifestyle?”

“Pretty well, I think,” said Cindy, “Having Peter for guidance helps.”

Jessica snorted.

“She’s selling herself short,” interjected Peter, “She’s a natural at this. She’s just about caught up to me in a fraction of the time it took me to get as good as I am.”

Cindy smiled over at Peter. Peter smiled back. Bobbi coughed uncomfortably.

“So tell me!” said Cindy suddenly, embarrassed, “MJ! How did you and Peter meet?”

“We practically grew up together,” she said.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” added Peter, “We were neighbors as kids. We didn’t start dating until about a year ago though.”

“What took so long?” asked Cindy with a light smile.

“Well besides Peter’s deeply repressed feelings,” began Mary Jane, “I didn’t end up at ESU with him until his junior year.”

“I think it’s really cool that you two are together!” blurted out Cindy, “You’re, like, the perfect couple!”

“...thanks?” said Mary Jane with an uncomfortable smile.

“I mean, based on what Peter’s told me about you.”

“What has Peter told you about me?”

Peter sighed quietly to himself in discomfort.

“That you’re, uh, really supportive,” said Cindy, trying to remember, “and that you’re a really talented actress.”

Mary Jane smiled at Peter. He blushed.

“Also,” added Cindy, “he said you’ve always stuck up for him against the bullies. And you don’t even have any powers!”

“...so?”

“So…” said Cindy, second-guessing herself every moment she spoke, “...so it was extra brave of you to do that.”

“Because I’d be more helpful to him if I had powers?” asked Mary Jane.

“No!” protested Cindy immediately, “That’s not what I meant. After all, I have powers, so he doesn’t need you to-”

“He doesn’t need me?” asked Mary Jane, almost indignant.

“NO!” cried Cindy, “No, I’m saying this all wrong. I’m so sorry…”

“I’m going to go use the bathroom real quick,” said Mary Jane, standing up to leave.

Cindy felt awful. She had wanted to make a good impression on Mary Jane. She was Peter’s primary partner, after all. She had really made an ass of herself. She wanted Mary Jane to know how much she respected her.

“Wait!” called out Cindy, reaching out to Mary Jane as she walked away.

As Cindy did so, she accidentally fired a single web strand from the tip of her finger. No one in the bar seemed to notice, but the web connected right with the seat of Mary Jane’s baggy jeans. She had come right from stage crew, so she was wearing a loose T-shirt with red flannel and baggy blue jeans with brown boots. Mary Jane took two more steps before the webbing pulled her jeans to the floor, exposing her bright green boyshorts to the entire bar. Bobbi remained silent, but Jessica snickered at the sight.

“CINDY!” whispered Peter harshly.

“Sorry!” she whispered back, “It was an accident!”

Cindy was mortified. Luckily no other patrons had seen the web strand. Mary Jane hoisted her jeans back up, glaring back at Cindy. That had had the opposite effect than what Cindy had wanted. She wanted Mary Jane to know she respected her. Now she was certain to think she hated her.

Mary Jane continued her walk to the bathroom. Cindy got up and hurried after her.

“MJ!” she called, “MJ, that wasn’t on purpose, I swear!”

“I believe you,” grumbled Mary Jane as she arrived at the door to the lady’s room, “Just give me some space, okay?”

“...I’m sorry,” offered Cindy quietly as Mary Jane went into the bathroom.

“Hey,” said Peter reassuringly from behind, “Relax, she’ll forgive you. She’s just shaken up right now, which I think is fair.”

“Yeah…” said Cindy.

Then Cindy looked at Peter with confusion. She was starting to feel aroused, but wasn’t sure why at first. Then she realized she was smelling something that she only smelled when Peter was turned on. She was reacting to that.

“Are you…?” asked Cindy.

“Seeing MJ without pants while I was also touching you was... a lot,” he whispered.

“Do you want to…?” asked Cindy, gesturing to the other bathroom door.

She was getting more aroused by the second. She didn’t want to miss out on any chance to satisfy that urge if she could. Peter’s facial expression suggested that he felt the same way.

“Uh…” considered Peter nervously, “Yes! Let’s hurry though.”

They rushed into the bathroom and quickly made their way into one of the stalls. The second the stall door closed behind them they began to make out. Cindy leapt up and wrapped her legs around Peter, pressing her face closer into his with the next kiss. Peter grabbed Cindy’s butt with his hands and pulled her into the kiss even more.

The two were both thrusting into each other now, pushing their bodies against one another as much as physically possible. Cindy had just unzipped Peter’s pants and her own when they heard the bathroom door open and both froze.

“Peter?” called out Jessica, “You in here?”

“Um… Yes!” said Peter from the stall, “Kinda busy right now.”

“Cindy went and disappeared,” said Jessica, “Any idea where she went?”

Peter and Cindy looked at one another nervously.

“I’m sure she’s fine!” he called back, glad he was holding Cindy off the ground where Jessica couldn’t see her feet.

“Alright,” said Jessica, “We’ll keep an eye out.”

Peter sighed with relief as he heard the bathroom door close. He slowly lowered Cindy to the ground. Then they heard the door open again.

“One more thing,” began Jessica.

Panicking, Peter grabbed Cindy by the hips and lifted her so that her feet were off the ground. He did it so quickly that he lost his grip and tossed Cindy upwards. Not only did this send Cindy over the stall, making her plainly visible to Jessica, but on her way back down the stall’s coat hook snagged onto the waistband of her underwear. The red briefs covered in white polka dots shot up as Cindy came down and landed in the wedgie, face twisted in pain as she bit her lip to keep from screaming.

“What the hell was that!?” demanded Jessica.

“Nothing!” insisted Peter, mouthing apologies to Cindy as he tried to unhook her.

“I saw her, asshole.”

Peter managed to unhook the waistband, causing Cindy to fall to the ground. Peter backed up to make room for her, only to walk back into the toilet and fall. He landed butt-first in the toilet with a loud splash. He cringed as his jeans and underwear were soaked in toilet water.

“What kind of weird shit are you two into?” asked Jessica impatiently.

Jessica broke the lock of the stall as she jerked it open, coming upon the sight of Cindy shoving her underwear back into her skinny jeans and Peter struggling to get his butt out of the toilet. Jessica let out a long sigh.

“Idiots,” she muttered. 

***

Peter and Cindy sat meekly on Jessica’s couch, each staring uncomfortably down at their laps. Before them Jessica, Bobbi, and Mary Jane were standing with their arms crossed.

“I’m sorry,” said Peter, “This was all my fault.”

“That’s not true,” said Cindy, “It was my idea.”

“Oh please,” groaned Jessica, “You’re both adults. You both made this decision for yourself.”

Peter and Cindy both looked away in shame.

“Hey,” offered Bobbi gently, “We’re not angry.”

“ _I’m_ angry,” corrected Jessica.

“You’re always angry,” sighed Mary Jane.

“Peter” said Bobbi, “this is all very unlike you. You usually have much better self-control.”

“I know,” said Peter sadly, “I need to get better about… Uh, restraining my urges.”

“Gross,” said Jessica.

“Not to be rude,” said Mary Jane, “but this is a new problem, right? You’ve always been excited to have sex, but it’s never been an urge you couldn’t control.”

Peter blushed. He didn’t want Mary Jane to think he was any less attracted to her.

“Wait a minute,” considered Bobbi, “This might actually make sense. Cindy, how did you get your powers again?”

“After the spider bit Peter, it bit me too,” she said.

“That explains it!” concluded Bobbi.

“How do you figure?” asked Jessica.

“Many species of spiders give of sex phermones,” explained Bobbi, “It’s part of their mating process. The pheromones are airborne and often drive potential mates into a sexual frenzy. If you’re both giving off such pheromones…”

“Then it’s no wonder they’re sex crazed maniacs when they’re around each other,” said Jessica.

“Especially if it came from the same spider,” agreed Peter.

“Is there anything we can do about it?” asked Jessica.

“Is there anything you _want_ to do about it?” Mary Jane asked Peter and Cindy.

“What do you mean?” asked Peter.

“Your sex isn’t hurting anyone,” shrugged Mary Jane, “as long as you learn to keep a lid on it in public, I think this might actually be good for you two.”

“Really?”

“Sure,” smiled Mary Jane, “I know what it’s like to have a partner who’s _really_ attracted to you.”

She winked at Peter. He blushed. He was flattered and it was true, but it did make him bashful.

“It’s a great feeling,” said Mary Jane, “You both deserve to have that. Just… Tone down the public sex, okay?”

“I think we can manage that,” said Peter.

“Can we please stop talking about their sex life?” groaned Jessica, “I’d like to actually enjoy my evening.”

“Oops,” said Peter, checking his phone, “Looks like you’ll have to do it without me. The Bugle wants me over ASAP. Sorry, everyone!”

Peter rushed out the door, presumably to change into his spider suit and swing his way to Midtown instead of trying to catch a bus or anything. Cindy looked awkwardly at Peter’s friends, not knowing what to say.

“I guess I should get going too,” said Cindy, getting up.

“Not so fast, Spectacular Spider-Girl,” said Jessica, giving Cindy a light shove in the chest that pushed her back into the couch.

“Uh…” uttered Cindy nervously, at a loss as to what was going on.

“I’m going to tell you the same thing I told Red over here,” said Jessica, nodding her head at Mary Jane, “If you and Peter break up, you break up. That’s one thing, but the trust Peter has placed in you is special. If you ever betray that trust, I will personally work to make your life a living hell. I don’t care what kind of powers you have. Nothing will stop me.”

“Or me,” added Bobbi.

“Or me,” added Mary Jane.

“Is that understood?” asked Jessica.

Cindy looked up nervously at the three of them. She could easily overpower all of them, even Jessica, but the way they were looking at her now still scared her into staying seated and compliant.

“It’s understood,” nodded Cindy.

“Good,” said Jessica, “Now if the the students could clear out, I feel like _I’ve_ earned the right to fuck _my_ girlfriend tonight too.”

Cindy and Mary Jane didn’t need to be told twice. They were both out of the apartment within the minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a follow-up to Along Came Another Spider


End file.
